pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mizzouman2010
please do not put inappropriate things on my talk page... things like bad signature pics or cusses. [[User:mizzou|'''mizzou]][[User_talk:mizzou|man']] 08:28, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Please insert the following text into your preferences. Ty, and have a good night. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 07:33, 19 August 2007 (CEST) [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] Currently, your sig is in violation of policy. Please use the above sig in your preferences. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 20:59, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Go here, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:A/D_Beguiling_Insight, and look at the bottom of the page regarding your poor reasoning. Zuranthium 09:24, 19 August 2007 (CEST) [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 21:04, 19 August 2007 (CEST) : What is your "other" account? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'(єяøהħ)]] no 00:05, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Hmm, your userpage looks familiar... :) - '''Krowman 23:39, 27 August 2007 (CEST) You sig is still blinding yellow. Please fix. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:01, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :Ok, this is the fourth time I have asked you to fix your signature. If you do not change that shade of yellow on it by the 30th of August, I will ban you for a period of one day, and then in one week, for 3 days if your signature is not fixed. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:03, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::Thank you so much for fixing your signature. My eyes are no longer bleeding. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:43, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Build:R/E Conjuring Barrager I deleted your Conjure Barrage because it was in fact a dupe of the General Barrager. On the talk page, you indicated that you thought it was unfair/ridiculous (I don't know what your exact sentiment was) to delete all those Barragers as dupes. The point is that the purpose of the General Barrager is to render all those tons of variants unnecessary since they're all housed in one place. If you look at the General Barrager page, under the section about Elementalist Secondary, you'll see that it includes MoR and Conjure as a variant for R/E's which means that yours is for all intents and purposes a dupe. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:26, 28 August 2007 (CEST) images wtf is with the uploads? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 03:58, 30 August 2007 (CEST) dude im such an idiot im so srry bout dem. pls forgive me that was a big mistake bout that just delete them. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 04:00, 30 August 2007 (CEST) 3k fame I haven't even got 3k fame over like 2 years. Share HA fame farm secrets. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 06:04, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :I have got 31 fame in a year. Discuss. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 10:36, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::I am doing only slightly better then him. Will fix. Discuss. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 00:28, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::I got 3 fame in 11 months. yet i make much better builds than you. Discuss. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 18:16, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::::HA sucks, discussion over. GW in general is pretty much petering out tbh. - Krowman 18:18, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Well duh. We are the ones soldiering on through shitty gw. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 18:24, 7 September 2007 (CEST) GvG Omfg, hAo DId YOu BeAt SoD in Gee vee gee? what is j00r guild naem? Wai does naepom phail at fruntline? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:15, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :Indeed, considering as far as i know, SoD has only done 7 gvgs, and won them all. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 18:25, 7 September 2007 (CEST) PvX:NPA Stop violating it. Continued violation may result in a ban. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:27, 7 September 2007 (CEST) I'm Calling You Out! I CHALLENGE YOU TO THE 3rd LOWEST FORM OF PVP! 1v1!. That or we can wtfpwn you in GvG. PM me. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:00, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :It's on! SoD versus mizzou! [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 06:57, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :So, 1st lowest:HA, 2nd: wut? 3rd: 1v1. What's the second? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 07:08, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::Probably RA. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 13:54, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::Indeed, edru and i debated it on the irc. /RA. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 15:10, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::COME OUT AND FIGHT ME. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 17:58, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Knock it off. This is borderline harassment. - Krowman 09:26, 9 September 2007 (CEST) A classic quote from missou imo 'wit all da high dmg eles LoD jst wont cut it 2day in gw' [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 23:19, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :OMG yeah! When that ele uses firestorm on me, i just activate frenzy and sit there, its so HAX! LoD is just gonna sink into oblivion. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 02:14, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::I frenzy through SS, Price of Failure, and Reckless Haste, with no monk, with no Heal Sig. Discuss. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:16, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :::Ah, now see i prefer frenzying through an sp/ts attack. truly godly. Though i occasionally heal sig through shatterstone for some wtf pwing, really teaches those eles no to mess with me! Same with Heal sig while hexed by gw:Lightning_Surge. TEH HAXXORSZZ! [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 02:25, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I also will not frenzy through Insidious Parasite. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:26, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :::::I gotta give you props for tackoling insidious, edru. I wasnt sure how to lol. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 15:15, 10 September 2007 (CEST) Then use Heal Party nubs. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:27, 9 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::Are you ever going to come fight me? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:27, 16 September 2007 (CEST)